Fallout 4: rise of the commonwealth
by Irongoblin
Summary: after the destruction of the Institute the Minutemen and the brotherhood of Steel both march for war against each other. With the Sole survivor now the new general of the Minutemen how far will the general go to save Boston and the commonwealth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Castle Conference

Two months since the Commonwealth Minutemen succeeded in destroying the Institute many more settlements became committed to the minutemen. Despite the end of the Institute threat the Brotherhood of Steel continue to operate in the commonwealth claiming to be ridding of any remaining synths and scientists.

Tensions between the Brotherhood and the Minutemen began reaching breaking point since the brotherhood 'Accidently' assaulted several Minuteman patrols across the commonwealth. Despite the Minutemen demanding a call for war and have considerable number of volunteers the General attempts to make peace with the brotherhood by Inviting Elder Maxon to the castle to discuss a peace agreement.

Early in the morning in the centre Shaun the 'son' of the General of the minuteman plays fetch with Dogmeat with the General watching in the distance smiling. Suddenly a Minuteman appears behind the General.

"General, a Vertibird was spotted approaching the castle."

"That must be Maxon, go get Shaun and tell him too go to the armoury with Dogmeat."

The minuteman salutes the general and goes to fetch Shaun and Dogmeat.

A few minutes later, the Brotherhood vertibird arrives from the sky and lands just outside the Castle's grounds. The General and Second in command Colonel Preston Garvey sees Elder Maxon disembarking from the vertibird with two fully armored knights walking beside him.

"The Brotherhood sure knows how to look tough." remarked Preston.

"Maybe so, but don't underestimate a Brotherhood knight Preston. They can defeat a Deathclaw with their bare hands in power armour." Replied the General

"I'm pretty sure it's just you who did that."

The general looks at Preston and smiles with glee.

Every Minuteman within the Castles walls all watch Maxon, ready to fire their weapons at the first sign of trouble. Maxon stands in front of the General and the two stare at each other.

"I thought I'm here to discuss peace, instead your men look like they're getting ready for a battle."

"Well you must be aware of an old saying if you want peace, prepare for war."

Maxon smiles but quickly changes it back to frowning "This is why I liked you. I just wished you stayed with us."

"After what you've made me done to Danse." The General responded with a tone of anger slightly heard by Maxon.

Preston realising that the situation is quickly escalating intervenes "Elder Maxon! On behalf of the Commonwealth Miniutemen and the General, thank you for arriving to the Castle to discuss a peace agreement."

Maxon looks away from the General and looks at Preston. "offcourse it is."

All three of them make their way to the General's quarters to begin negotiating a peace treaty.

The General, Preston and Maxon along with two heavily armed minutemen and two Brotherhood knights in power armour enter the general's quarters. The General, Preston and Maxon take their seats in the middle of the room with Maxon facing the General and Preston.

"Here I am, sitting in your quarters with two minutemen sitting in front of me. Now convince me why I want peace." Remarked Elder Maxon.

The General turns to Preston and nods, Preston nods back and takes out holotapes from his bag and places them on the table. Maxon does not react to the holotapes and keeps his hands folded together.

Preston explains the holotapes. "These holotapes are data that we collected from the institute. Energy weapons, synth blueprints of the mark ones, twos and threes, future plans and locations of advanced technologies across the continent. These will be given to you if you agree to our demand."

Maxon leans back on his chair with his hands still folded together. "So what are your demands?"

The General enters the conversation. "You and the rest of the Brotherhood leave the Commonwealth for good."

Maxon leans forward from his chair and unfolds his hands "not good enough!"

Both the General and Preston are shocked to hear Maxon's answer.

"Are you serious!? We are giving you everything about the Institute in these holotapes. What else do you want!?" the General asked aggressively.

"The Brotherhood is well aware that a group of synths and institute scientists are hiding in the settlements across the commonwealth. If you give us the synths and the scientists the Brotherhood will leave."

Preston interjects "why!? They do not pose a threat anymore, they can help rebuild the Commonwealth."

Maxon slams his hand on the table and shouts "As long as one synth and a Institute scientist continues to exist they will pose a threat to humanity!"

"You're the real threat to humanity!" Preston shouted back.

The room turns silent after Prestons sudden shouting too Maxon. Elder Maxon stands up and places his seat back.

"I believe the negotiations have come to an end then. Knights! Move out." Maxon and his Knights leave the general's quarters and make their way back to the vertibird.

Preston realising on what he has done bangs his head on the table with despair. "What've I done. I've doomed the Commonwealth."

The General pats Prestons back. "No you didn't. Even though we tried we would have never accomplished a successful peace agreement."

"But why did you even set up this conference?" asked Preston as he keeps his head on the table.

"I hoped the holotapes would be enough for him. But I should of known Maxon wouldn't find it useful."

Preston lifts his head from the table. "So I guess we need to prepare for war than."

The General nods. "Give the order through Radio Freedom to alert the settlements for battle and too make their way east."

"And what will you be doing in the meantime?" asked Preston.

"I need to go back to Diamond city."

"Are you sure about that? We still need you when the brotherhood attacks the castle."

"The brotherhood is still dealing with skirmishes with Raiders and the Gunners. It will take them a few days to prepare for a major assault."

"I hope you're right" replied Preston as he leaves the Generals quarters and heads towards the radio beacon.

"I hope so too." The general said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The New Diamond City

One hour after the Conference has ended in a failure The General is confronted by MacCready and Ronnie inside the Castle's armoury.

"Was is really surprising that Scarface wouldn't play nicely?" asked MacCready.

"Give the General a break, at least there was an attempt to make peace. Any other Joker would have given the order to drop shells on them already." Ronnie Remarked to MacCready.

"So what's the plan now?" asked MacCready.

"I'll be heading out to Diamond City, if I'm lucky I can convince the Mayor to lend their support to the Miniutemen and get help from the scientists."

Both Ronnie and MacCready look at each other, both displaying concern with the General's plan.

"Okay, asking the scientists that are still in hiding in Diamond City including in Sanctuary might be possible. But there is no Fu-freaking way those Diamond city buttholes will even lend a hand, even with the new Mayor and you with Miss Sarcasm."

"Well we won't find out if we stay here Mac."

"Wait, did you just say 'we'?"

"Yep, you're coming with me."

"Awww Shhhh-Shook." Responded Macready.

"Ah cheer up Junior, what's the worst that can happen." said Ronnie as she attempts to cheer up MacCready.

MacCready sighs in disappointment "alright fine, just give me Thirty minutes to say bye to Duncan before I leave."

The general simply answers with a nod. MacCready smiles than leaves the armoury. Seconds Later the General feels someone tugging. The General looks down to see Shaun and Dogmeat.

"Will you be gone long?" asked Shaun while Dogmeat whimpers.

The General kneels down to Shaun's height and talks to him. "I promise I will be only gone for a day or two."

Shaun gives a hug to his parent and the general hugs back with Ronnie attempting not show that she is crying.

The general and Shaun breaks up their hug and the General focuses on Ronnie.

"I'll activate radio freedom on my Pipboy. If you or any of the other minutemen see a Armanda of Vertibirds or anything else heading towards the Castle, Contact everyone, That's an order."

Ronnie salutes "not a problem General."

Thirty minutes Later the General and Preston makes defence plans in case the General's mission is a failure. MacCready arrives wielding his sniper rifle and wearing a Minuteman uniform.

"You ready to head out?" asked the General to MacCready.

"Let's just get moving already."

"Good luck General, I'll make sure the Castle is still here when you get back." Preston said to the General.

"I know you will Colonel."

Both the General and MacCready make their way to Diamond City by foot. As the two disappear into the Ruins of Boston Preston turns his attention to the castle and begins giving orders to the Minutemen.

Two and a half hours later Outside Diamond City, the Diamond city Security guards Patrol the city walls. One of the security guards spot two individuals sprinting down the ruined street. The guard taps another guard and points at the individuals.

"Hey who the hell are those two?"

"I don't know? One of them looks like they're wearing a blue jacket."

Suddenly, behind the two running people a Large Super mutant Behemoth appears from the corner of the ruins.

"OH SHIT! BEHEMOTH" the Security screamed.

The other security guard fires a green flare into the sky alerting the rest of the security of the incoming Behemoth. The two Individuals running closer to Diamond city revealing to the General of the Minutemen and MacCready.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" MacCready shouted over and over out of terror as the Behemoth begins throwing rocks at the two.

A squad of Diamond Security guard ready their missile launchers and wait for the orders to fire. The General and MacCready make it to the City's outskirts and hide behind a wreaked store. A guard captain gives the order for the missile crew and a barrage of missiles hit the Behemoth. Despite the ongoing missile barrage striking the Behemoth it is not falling from the General's point of view.

"MacCready! We need to help take that green giant down for good."

"Are you crazy!? That fucking thing is still standing. I say we bail."

The General smacks MacCready across his face "We're the reason the Behemoth is here, and it's our job as the minutemen to protect the settlements of the Commonwealth."

"Okay fine I get it. I think I can get a good shot at its freakish head to kill it instantly."

The General nods than runs out of the store. "Hey Jolly Green! Over here." The General waves like crazy to get the Behemoth's attention which works.

The General dashes back into the store this time the Behemoth sticks its freakishly large head through the stores window. However MacCready takes aim at point blank range of the Behemoth's head and fires. The Bullet Peirce's the green giant's skull and its brain successfully killing it. The two of them sigh in relief and the two take a breather.

"You know you've been swearing the whole time since we were chased." Remarked the general

"Give me a break I fought we were about to become super mutant dinner."

Minutes later the Diamond city security guards aim their weapons at the Behemoth, expecting for it to get back up. The guards than see the General and MacCready exit from the store unharmed.

"Hello I am the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen, I request entry into Diamond city."

The security guards seem confused by the sudden introduction from the General.

"Is this some kind of synth trick?" asked a security guard to the others.

"No, I think this is the legit General" responded another security guard.

Moments later MacCready and the General enter the Diamond city markets and see the ghouls of Goodneighbour co-existing with the humans of Diamond city.

"Damn this place looks much different now."

"Language, MacCready."

"Damn is not a swear word, I looked it up."

"HEY BLUE!" shouted a woman in the distance.

MacCready and the General look down and see Piper running towards them up the stairs. Piper kisses the General on the lips "It's about time you came back."

"Well you know, saving the Commonwealth from bad guys and all that."

"Well I can't argue with what you've achieved." Piper complimented to the General.

"Hi Piper nice to see you too." MacCready said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Rob."

MacCready not wanting to put up with piper makes his way to the market to grab some noodles to eat.

The General and piper descend from the steps while chatting to each other.

"So how's the 'new' Diamond city holding?" The General asked.

"It's been a wild ride. I made reports on the rise of murders on ghouls in Diamond city and so far Mayor Geneva seems to be doing all she can to keep the peace."

"What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I've been concerned, for you. I mean I still love you Blue but I can see this position you're in is slowly eating you."

"You're right, so far it's been one hard decision to another. But I am glad have you at my side."

Piper and the General reach the bottom of the stairs and the two hold hands and stand in silent for a moment until the two are interrupted by Nat.

"Hey Sis"

"Nat, we're kind of busy."

"I know but I want to give Blue an Interview."

The General laughs a bit "I thought I already done an interview for public occurrences?"

"I know, but I want to ask you one question regarding you being a General and stuff."

"Well alright kiddo, ask away."

"Is the Minutemen at war with the Brotherhood?"

The General's smiles quickly disappears "who told you?"

Piper answers the General's question "I didn't want to say but yeah. We tuned to Radio Freedom and it sounds like the Minutemen are mobilising east in full force."

The General turns to Piper with a worried face. "Yes, we are marching to war on the Brotherhood. The main reason I'm here is get help from the scientists."

"Can't help you there Blue. Nick and Curie took the Scientists in Diamond city too some place hidden."

"I'm aware of that piper I gave that order. I just need to find Nick too tell me where they are."

"Nick is away, on a case."

The general slightly kick the dirt in anger.

"Listen Blue, you're stressed Nick should be back tomorrow. Right now you need to rest."

"You're right I'm sorry." The General than hugs Piper.

Piper hugs back While Nat makes a face of disgust at the two. "Geez sis go get a room."

"Maybe I will." remarked Piper.

"Yeah you two are ruining my meal" responded MacCready holding a Bowl of noddles in his hand.

"Yeah let's go inside. This is getting awkward." Said the General.

Piper and the General stop hugging and enter inside Publik Occurrences. Nat is about to enter too but she is stopped my MacCready.

"umm it's best if you don't go in."

"Why not?" asked Nat.

"They are going to make some noise."

"What like argue?"

MacCready hesitantly answers while still holding his bowl of noodles "yeah, something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Third Threat.

Two hours passed by but for the General and Piper, those two hours felt like two minutes with the orgasmic yelling from Piper. As the two lie in bed naked and with the General and Piper side by side Piper makes a comment.

"Another successful interview I have to say."

The General is humoured by what piper just said. "I have to say I do enjoy these interviews we share."

Suddenly the General's pipboy begins picking up radio transmissions from radio Freedom.

"Sounds like work is calling you." Piper remarked.

The General gets out of bed and reattaches the pipboy back on, the general riddles with the radio to receive a better reception.

"This just in, the Minutemen are launching the offensive against the brotherhood outpost at the Cambridge police Station. Any Minuteman near Cambridge head their immediately, orders from Colonel Garvey."

"Wow, Preston really wants to show the Brotherhood fellas whose boss."

"He sure does, I just wished he told me about his foolish plan."

"Why? It's just a small outpost."

"The Brotherhood will retaliate in greater numbers more quickly now. Now I really need the help from the Institute remnants."

The General puts back on the Minuteman's general Uniform while Piper puts on her reporter outfit.

"So what's the plan Blue?"

"I need to see the Mayor first to get the Support from Diamond city, want to join?"

"No thanks Blue, I promised I give Miles an Interview tonight about how he heroically saved Vadim from an army of ruthless thugs. So he says."

"You know that I was there, right?"

"So was I but I'm willing to roll with it."

The General smiles and exits Publik Occurrences and heads to the Mayor's office. Suddenly the General is stopped by a Diamond City guard.

"Identify yourself." said the Security guard while aiming his Pipe rifle.

"I am the General of the min-Wait, is that you Deacon?"

The Security guards puts down his rifle and removes his helmet "Crap, you recognised me?"

"We've been partners for long enough for me to recognise your speech."

"Yeah, I really should work on that."

"So how's the railroad?"

"It's going to surprise you, but the Railroad hates your guts."

"Are you Serious!? Wait you are, you're not making that smirking face."

"Even though you took down the Institute, which by the way is fantastic, you still let a handful of Scientists and their synths escape."

"They're not a threat anymore and the synths with them are mostly coursers and those who willingly stayed with them."

"Look buddy, I believe you, truly. But until you give the Location of the scientists and you know. You are at war with the RailRoad."

The General is annoyed by the sudden ultimatum from Deacon. "First the Brotherhood now the RailRoad!? God! Nothing has changed since the last 200 years."

"I'm sorry Wanderer. But don't shoot messenger, just letting you know." Deacon moves away from the path to the Mayor's office and walks to the entrance of Diamond City.

The General takes deep breaths to remain calm, after a brief moment the General continues towards the Mayor's Office.

Back in the Diamond City market at the Power Noodles food shop, MacCready shares his stores that he shared with the General while Nat writes down every word he spews out. Piper approaches the two without either of them realising her presence until he stands in front of them.

"You've been keeping my little sis busy."

Nat shows her notes too Piper. "I'm having an interview with the Best Sniper in the Commonwealth and the Capital Wasteland."

"Is that so?"

"I've been making headshots since I was ten." Replied MacCready as he leans back on the Power Noodles counter.

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" Said Takahashi

"You're right, he is full of himself." Piper responded to Takahasi.

Later through the day Mayor Geneva and the General are in a discussion about the future of Diamond City. The General remains standing while Mayor Geneva sits behind her table.

"I appreciate your concern about my City, General. But Still, I cannot risk the lives of the people."

"I understand Mayor, But the Brotherhood is now a major threat to Diamond City, Boston and the rest of the Commonwealth."

"So you said, But this still hasn't convinced me to even spare one guard to your war."

"Maybe this will, they will come here even if you are not supporting the Minutemen."

"Why? They have no reason to-" Geneva stops speaking and realising what the General is talking about.

The General leans forward placing two hands on the table. "Now you remember, Nick Valentine and the Institute Scientists that fled to Diamond City Before they left to an unknown Location in the Commonwealth. Maybe they will act Peaceful, but how will your people feel? Cause last Time I've been on The Prydwen they despise ghouls and Synths. Sure you can exile Nick and ghouls, but really all you will be doing is bring your own downfall and bring anarchy to the city."

The General stands straight again, Geneva's hands begins to shake. The General sees that Geneva's hands are shaking and smiles.

"Alright, you have Diamond city's support. We will lend you food, water and men, when necessary."

"I'll see myself out." The General leaves the Mayor's office.

A few minutes later the General sees MacCready, Piper and Nat at the Power Noodle and walks towards them.

"Whelp, it's done. The Minutemen now have Diamond city's support."

MacCready hit's the counter with joy. "Hot darn, I knew your silver tongue would convince her."

"I surely hope there weren't any actual use of the tongue by you, Blue" asked Piper.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're jealous." Replied the General.

"ugghh, I hate when you make me feel this way. But I can't stay mad at you."

Suddenly the four of them hear an "Ahem" coming from behind them. They all turn around and see Nick Valentine stand near them lighting his cigar.

"The Soxs said you were looking for me general, and I already know I won't like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Battle of Cambridge

Back at Cambridge, the Minutemen lead by Major David Eisenhower successfully pushed the brotherhood of Steel back to their last line of defence at the Cambridge Police station. However the Brotherhood has made it almost impossible for the Minutemen to take the police station due to already having too many casualties. Major Eisenhower watches through his telescope as the Minutemen pull back from the police station.

"Those metal boys picked an excellent spot for defence." Eisenhower remarked.

"I'm afraid they are too well fortified now, if we keep on attacking we will lose three quarters of our forces. I know you're against this but maybe we can use the fatman?" said the Captain.

As much as Eisenhower wanted to slap his subordinate for even suggesting to use such a miniaturised devastating weapon that ended the old world centuries ago, he knew that his options are disappearing quickly with each passing minute.

"Alright. Give the order to use the Fatman's."

The Captain Salutes and leaves the major's side to give his order to the rest of the Miniutemen.

The Brotherhood Knights outside the police station sees the Miniutemen retreating back into the Cambridge ruins. The knights are relieved by the sudden retreat.

"Looks like our barricade worked." Said an Initiate.

"For now, Initiate. They are regrouping for another assault." responded Paladin-Commander Gunny.

"So? We can take them out, no problem." Remarked the Initiate.

Gunny punches the Initiate in the gut with his Power armour fist. The Punch causes the initiate to fall on his knees and begins to cough up blood.

"The moment you underestimate your enemy, you'll lose." Gunny Shouted at the Initiate.

"Mini Nukes, incoming!" Shouted a Knight.

Suddenly the knights on the barricade wall are hit by incoming mini nukes. Though the knights in power armour barely survived the others died from the painful radioactive burning or from the explosion.

"Everyone Inside! Barricade the doors!" Shouted Paladin-Commander Gunny.

The Remaining Knights rush back to the inside of the Police station as the Minutemen begin their final push on the Brotherhood of Steel outpost.

Gunny and his remaining soldiers barricade the doors and windows, the scribes treat wounded knights while the rest scavenge any remaining fusion cells and grenades inside the Police Station.

One of the armoured knights reported to the Paladin-commander about their situation. "Sir, we're almost out of Ammunition. When should we expect out evac to arrive?"

Gunny is hesitant to answer the knight's question but is aware he cannot deny their chances of survival drops every second.

"There is a chance a vertibird will not arrive in time or arrive at all. Men, this could be our final hour, But I will not let these toy soldiers think they can defeat us to easily" Gunny loads his Laser rifle. "Ad Victoriam!"

The rest of the knights all shout along with Gunny "Ad Victoriam!"

Suddenly the police stations front door is blown open with the Minutemen storming in, firing their laser muskets. The Gunny and the knights fire down at the corridor inflicting massive damage and kills on the first wave of the minutemen. Suddenly the knights hear explosions from the Police station's garage door. The explosion distracts a few of the knights allowing one of the minutemen to throw a pulse grenade at the knights effectively crippling three knights in power armour. The Minutemen flood through the garage door surrounding gunny and his remaining men. Although gunny successfully takes down a dozen Minutemen the blasts from the laser muskets prove too much for his armour to take including his men. One by one his knight's fall until only him and a few scribes hiding in the other room with the wounded are left.

Gunny's armour eventually is no longer able to function resulting in his armour shutting down. Gunny is unable to move even his pinkie, he sees the minutemen Surround him and aim their weapons towards his head.

"What are you waiting for? I'm defenceless, fire!" Gunny shouted at the Minutemen.

Suddenly to Gunny's surprise the minutemen lower their weapons and step away from him. Major Eisenhower cuts through his soldier along with his captain he then orders one of his soldiers to remove Gunny from his power armour. As the Suit opens, realising gunny from what he thought would be his metal coffin Eisenhower approaches Gunny with his pipe pistol held in his right hand.

"Listen here Commander, I am giving you two choices right now. You surrender yourself and I will let your wounded and your doctor's leave the police Station unharmed, or I shoot you, your remaining mean and burn down this Police station."

As much as Gunny simply wants to laugh at the major's options, spit in his face and laugh he knew that he has already lost too many good men already.

Gunny gulps down his saliva and says to the Major "Fine, I surrender."

A Minuteman ties his hands together while the rest escorts the scribes and the wounded out of the police station. Captain overseas the Brotherhood survivors leaving the police station and to make sure none of the Minutemen make any quick shots at the survivors.

"Tell me Toy soldier, why did you spare us?" Asked Gunny.

"Either we kill your people or the Commonwealth will. I simply wanted to give you a chance to choose your death. Captain! Take a handful of men and take the brotherhood Commander to the Castle."

The Captain Salutes and rounds up an escort force.

"Your general will pay for betraying the Brotherhood." Remarked Gunny.

"and you will pay for bringing a war to Boston." Replied Major Eisenhower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Banners on the outward walls.

In Diamond City, inside the Valentine Detective Agency, detective Nick Valentine sitting at his desk lilting a cigarette with the General patiently and silently sitting on the other side of Nick's desk.

Nick takes a puff from his cigarette, he then he begins to speak. "So, after all these months you decide to visit me, partner."

"Sorry Nick, I've been busy, lately."

"I know, you and Arthur decided to settle your problems the old pre-war way." Says Nick as he takes another puff.

"I tried to broker peace."

"I'm not concerned about what you've done in the past. I'm more concerned about what you're about to do."

"What do you mean?" the General questioned.

"I know since you left your Vault, things have been going from bad too having to escape from a mama deathclaw looking for some meat to feed her little devils. And yet you still didn't let anyone stop you from doing good things for everyone."

"You're afraid what I want from the Institute remnants."

"They may have built me, hell that's probably why I helped them in the first place, but it doesn't mean I like any of those Poindexters for what they done. But they have enough problems of their own."

The General leans forward from the chair. "Nick, they can help the Commonwealth, they can help the minutemen."

"They seem to be doing alright for themselves last I heard from Cambridge."

"That's only temporary; the Brotherhood will carry out an act of terror on our settlements to demoralise us. I can't let innocents be in the crossfire."

"You can't change that, even with the scientists."

The General stands up and bashes on Nick table. "Damn it all! I need their knowledge; you will tell me where they are!"

Nick remains calm and takes another puff before he places his cigarette into the ashtray on his left. "We're done here!"

"I am the General of the Miniuteman, I order you-"

"I am not one of your toy soldiers! Get out of my agency."

The General, still furious with Nick's answer walks towards the exit door, before the General exits from the agency, the general asks. "Do you think you can live with the choice you've just made?"

"Am I the person that needs to answer that question?" Nick asks.

The General exits the agency quietly.

Meanwhile in the settlement of the Slog, the Brotherhood of Steel knight's rounds up the settlements ghouls and throw them into the pool. Elder Maxson integrates a bruised Wiseman with two armoured brotherhood knights standing behind the elder.

"I told you, I know anything about the institute scientists." Wiseman pleds.

"Lies!" Maxson Punches Wiseman in his jaw. "Your settlement is surrounded by state of the art laser turrets and rocket launchers. We even found some institute built weapons on a few of your guards. Care to explain that?"

"Unlike you Brotherhood stooges, the minutemen are here to help." Wiseman replies with a smug grin.

Elder Maxon than orders a knight to throw him in the pool with the rest of the settlers.

"Paladin, prep the vertibird for take-off. Confiscate any advanced technology and weapons in this settlement."

"And what of the ghouls, Elder?" the Paladin questions.

"Execute them." Maxson replies without a moment hesitation.

A squad of Brotherhood knights ready their weapons and open fire on the settlers, all except one knight who remains aiming down his scope while seeing the other knights kill the settlers with glee. The Knight lowers his weapon and walks away while his squad finishes off the rest of the ghoul settlers.

The Knight makes his way back to the vertibird, he then sees the initiates painting the brotherhood emblems on the settlements walls.

"All Brotherhood, return to the vertibirds." Shouts Elder Maxon.

As the Brotherhood enter the vertibirds to return to the airport, the knight while on the flying vertibird takes off his helmet. His sweat falls from every part of his face as he takes quick breaths.

"Why did you not fire?" Maxson asks too the knight.

"I-I, I had a weapons malfunction, sir"

"Once we get back, take your weapon too Proctor Teagan for inspection, knight."

"yes sir, understood sir." Says the knight as he puts his helmet back on.

Back at Diamond City, the sun begins to set on the horizon. The General and MacCready resupply their ammo at the Diamond City Surplus.

"Leaving so soon, Blue?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't stay longer. But you know, must save the commonwealth and all that." The General kisses Piper on the cheek.

"Just be back soon, and in one piece, if possible." Piper remarks.

"I'll make sure the most important piece is still on me."

"I must prefer the whole package myself."

"Can you two stop flirting before I spontaneously die from boredom?" MacCready says.

"Alright, alright. We better start moving anyway."

The General and MacCready say their farewells to Diamond city and make their way into the ruins of Boston.

"So it's back to the Castle and wait for the brotherhood to come knocking?" Asks MacCready.

"Actually, we need to make a detour."

"Wait, where too?"

"you'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Under new management

After intense battles through the Super mutant infested streets of Boston the General and MacCready arrive outside the door to the Combat Zone.

"Okay I got to ask, why are we here?"

"I need a drink."

"so we're making a pit stop so that you can get inebriated."

"yeah, a little bit."

"okay but, I don't get why we're here I mean Cait kind of hates me."

"what are you talking about? She wanted to do you for months." Says the General while entering the Combat Zone.

"what!? Wait, what!?" MacCready asks confusingly as he follows the General inside.

The General and MacCready enter the new and improved Combat Zone. The former arena of death became a snazzy club with patrons from Goodneighbour too Quincy singing and drinking with the arena changed into a dance floor.

Both the General and MacCready are astonished by the atmospheric change.

"well this is exactly not at all I expected" said the General.

"Holy cr-cow, General. This place makes the third rail look laid back."

Both the General and MacCready make their way pass the dancing and a squad of drunk gunners and reach the bar at the bottom of the former theatre. Cait cleans some empty glasses until she looks up and sees the General and MacCready on the other side of the bar.

"well ain't this a rare moment. The high and mighty General of the toy soldiers visiting me and me establishment." Cait Says.

"I like what you've done with the place. What happened too that ghoul guy that used too own this place?" the General asks.

"I bought this place from him."

"when you say bought do you mean, you paid with caps or beat him to death with a wooden Baseball bat?" MacCready asks out of curiosity.

Cait laughs for the moment than answers "Nah Maccy, it was a metal bat."

Both Cait and the General laugh while MacCready is a bit horrified by the answer.

Cait grabs an untouched bottle of whisky and pours it into two glasses, she gives it to the General and MacCready.

"how much?" the General asks.

"It's on the house, since if you never met me I'd be dead somewhere in the commonwealth with a dozen needles in my skin."

The general picks up the whisky filled glass "Too beating addictions" the General glups own the whisky.

"Definitely" replies MacCready as he holds his drink in the air and gulps it down.

Cait drinks from the opened whisky bottle and finishes with only half left in the bottle. As the three of them put down their drinks Cait's face quickly changed from happy too serious.

"so why are you here?" Cait asks.

The General was hesitant to answer with MacCready nearby.

"Hey Captain, can you mingle with the folks here for a moment."

"what's going on? You rarely use my rank."

"that's an Order Captain" The General demanded.

MacCready disappears into the crowd leaving only the General and Cait at the bar.

"okay Cait I kind of need you to distract MacCready."

"the bloody hell are you planning?"

"I'm going to destroy the Railroad."

"wait I fought you were at war with the Brotherhood fellas?"

"well the railroad isn't happy about the Minutemen helping the escaped Institute scientists since they still have synths under their influence."

"what did you expect, the railroad is full of upstart gits who think they're better. So how are you going to destroy them?" Cait asks out of curiosity.

"Simple The brotherhood will do that for me." The General answers.

"two birds one stole eh?"

"yeah except one bird is wearing metal."

Seconds later MacCready comes back from dancing on the stage with a joyful smile on his face.

"Okay Cait this place is the best and I've been too Dukov's Place." Says MacCready happily.

"you want this place to get better?" Cait asks seductively.

MacCready realising what Cait is talking suddenly begins to blush, he then looks at the General.

The General simply nods at MacCready. Cait escorts MacCready to the back she then winks at the General.

As the General leaves a member of the brotherhood wearing regular clothing sees the General leaving the Combat Zone. The Brotherhood spy begins too tail the General heading towards the direction of the Old North Church.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: the new movement

On board the Brotherhood airship, the Prydwen Elder Maxon is in a meeting with his officers on the Brotherhood of steel's plans against the Commonwealth Minutemen.

"we can launch an aerial attack on the Minuteman Castle, causing them to move all of their forces to defend it allowing the Brotherhood too scout the Miniutemen territories." says Lancer-Captain Kells.

"even if every soldier in the Commonwealth marches too the Castle my of the settlements are well armed and we don't have the resourced to scout out every section of the Commonwealth" responds Head Paladin Hera

"We can send spies and saboteurs into the settlements, or we can make a deal with the gunners." suggests Head Paladin Coops.

"I rather have the brotherhood burn in hell than hire the gunners. We should strike at their base we can take their resources." says Kells.

Elder Maxon gets fed up of the bickering between his officers. "everything take a break, prepare new plans and met back here in 20 minutes."

As the Brotherhood offiers leave elder Maxon alone, Maxon turns his attention too face the prydwen front windows overlooking the ruins of the city of Boston. Suddenly Maxon sees a Brotherhood of Steel flare shot into the air signaling the location of the Commonwealth Minuteman General. Maxon immediately grabs a Prydwen announcement microphone and informs everyone on the airship.

"Attention Brotherhood of Steel. The Minutemen General has been spotted, repeat the Minutemen General has been spotted. All on duty knights make your wat too the vertibirds for combat, by the direct orders of Elder Maxon."

Suddenly every on duty Brotherhood soldier begin too scramble, grabing their weapons and entering into their power armour. The soldiers get on the vertibirds and move towards the location of the Brotherhood flare.

Meanwhile a skeleton crew of Brotherhood soldiers and scribes remain on the airship. A lone Knight eats alone in the canteen for a few minutes until Scribe Haylen enters the canteen. She sees the lone knight and sits next too him.

"you alright sitting alone, knight-"

"My name is Lance."

"Are you new here Lance?"

"yeah, I was in my first battle here in the commonwealth not too long ago."

"you look distressed."

Lance sighs deeply. "I shouldn't say this, but I feel like I can trust you. I don't like the path, Maxon is putting the Brotherhood in."

Haylen is shocked too hear what Lance said. "I don't understand."

"The Slog, they killed them, unarmed civies just because they were ghouls. It didn't feel right."

"you mean the slog battle?"

"IT WAS A DAMN MASSCARE!" Lance shouts out at Haylen.

Haylen appears frightened until Lance calms down. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, I know exactly how you feel. One of my friends had too be executed because he was different, he wasn't offered a fair trial, they just sent one our own too kill him like he was nothing." Haylen begins too tear up.

Lance sees her pain. "then we need too do something, I'm sure their are others in the Brotherhood that see this war as wasteful and unjustifiable."

"but wouldn't that be considered treason?" Haylen asks.

"I-I I don't know. But all i know is if Elder Lyons or is daughter were still alive, I know I would feel proud every time I wear my power armour in the field"

"I know how you feel. I never got a chance too meet Elder Lyons, all I know about them is that they were considered delusional about their ideals of helping people."

As Lance finishes the last of his food he gets up and leaves, but before he exits the canteen he faces Haylen who is still sitting down.

"If I must I will make that ideal a permanent part of the Brotherhoods code."

Haylen than stands up as well "than I'll help you too, no more unnecessary deaths."

The two of them leave the Canteen and make plans too change the Brotherhood from the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Broken Lantern

The General while still wearing the blue jacket of the Minutemen stands at the front of the old north church. The General takes a large deep breath before proceeding too enter. Meanwhile the Brotherhood spy that was following the General since the two of them left the Combat zone, not too long ago fired a flare into the sky and is awaiting for the Brotherhood knights too arrive at his location.

The General enters the ruins of the historical church overlooking the remains and thinking back when the General first visited the Church as a child centuries ago.

The General took another deep breath than spoke out "DO YOU HAVE A GEIGER COUNTER!"

"yes but it's in the shop" said Deacon as he appears from behind the wooden pillars holding a double-barreled shotgun in both of his hands.

Suddenly more railroad agents wearing armoured gear, Desdemona appears from the entrance too the catacombs with Glory tagging behind her.

"It's nice too see you again Wanderer." Desdemona said sarcastically.

"Are you angry because I destroyed the railroads only reason for existing or for Pam?" the General questions.

"Both" Desdemona finishes her cigarette than throws the butt away. "I hoped Deacon didn't lie about him saying that the Railroad is now your enemy."

"oh no, this is one of the rare occasions he was telling the truth."

"ha, see I told ya boss." Deacon replied.

"Shut it, so Wanderer why shouldn't I order everyone here too gun you down."

"Because I want the Minutemen and the Railroad too work together against the Brotherhood." Answered the General.

The Railroad agents are puzzled by the General's request while Desdemona remains standing firm towards the General.

"Never! When you lead the Minutemen into the Institute I would of fought you killed every scum inside, Instead you still allowed most of them too escape with the Synths that they keep as slaves. Worst of all you, General, Helped those scumbags too go into hiding across the commonwealth. It will only be a matter of time before they will destroy all the work the Railroad has done too save the synths."

"They're not as evil as you say they are, they were just misguided, They can actually do a lot of good for the Commonwealth why can't you see that!?"

"I kind of have too agree with my buddy here boss, They don't have access too their fancy equipment anymore." Deacon interjects as he attempts to make Desdemona understand the General's reason.

Desdemona begins too hesitate hearing the truth from the general's words, however she stubbly rejects the General's reasoning and continues her original fought towards the Institute.

"As long as one of them lives the Synths and the Commonwealth will always be in danger." Desdemona yells at the General. "On my command."

Glory and the rest of the railroad agents excluding Deacon aim their weapons at the General. The General remains calm despite what might be a firing squad for the General, Deacon is the only one too see the General remaining calm. In a matter of seconds every crazy idea went through his mind until the sound of a army of metal stomping can be heard.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Deacon shouted.

Suddenly the front doors of the old church are blown open and Knights of the brotherhood swarm into the church taking out half a dozen of railroad agents with ease. The General fights along with the railroad. Desdemona is shot in the chest gravely wounding her and putting her in a state of shock as she sees her people being slaughtered while glory dives into the Brotherhood squad taking them out with her mini-gun. The General and Deacon runs too Desdemona in order too shake her out of her shock.

"Boss we have too go!" Deacon shouted to Desdemona.

Both the General and Deacon grab and attempt to get Desdemona away from the Brotherhood of steel soldiers.

As the Brotherhood finish off the last of the railroad soldiers including Glory who's body still remains standing surrounded by dead knights despite meeting her end. One of the knight see the General flee with the remaining two into the catacombs of the church.

"Agent blue is on the run with two lanterns" said a knight.

"You know the mission, Kill agent blue and capture the head lantern." said a brotherhood Head-Paladin.

The General and Deacon make desperate escape too the Railroad HQ.

"Should I expect any reinforcements from the rest of the railroad." the General asked

"sadly no, when the Minutemen destroyed the institute, many of the railroad members left thinking the railroad organisation will eventually dissolve.

"clearly she didn't think so" said the General while throwing a pulse grenade too cripple the armoured knights.

"Also I think most them are on a bathroom break."

"Now's not the time Deacon!" the General shouted.

As Deacon picks up Desdemona, she pushes deacon away, Both he and the General are confused by her sudden refusal for help.

"Deacon is right, The current railroad is finished. But I know you can rebuild it Deacon, get out of here!" Desdemona said.

Deacon's shades almost falls off as he is unable too comprehend what he just heard. Desdemona pulls out her railroad rifle and prepares too defend her position despite her wound gravely affecting her chances.

'GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Desdemona shouted as she begins firing at the Brotherhood knights.

The General grabs Deacon and the two of them flee too the railroad HQ too take the secret exit.

Despite Desdemona putting up a stubborn resistance against the Brotherhood the pain from her wound over takes her body causing her too collapse and allowing the brotherhood too push forward. As he lies on the centuries old floor believing she will now be part of the buried dead, the Head paladin looks down at the gravely wounded Desdemona, he removes his helmet and notices her face.

"This is the Leader of the Railroad, take her as our prisoner knights."

"But sir, our objective was too kill the Minuteman general." said a knight.

"yes, unfortunately we have too label this as a semi-successful operation."

The Brotherhood knights take Desdemona back with them too Boston Airport.

Moments later as The General and Deacon exit from the secret escape route and arrive above ground, the two of them see the vertibirds leaving the church and heading back too their base. Suddenly Deacon pulls out his shotgun and points it at the General.

"Did you plan this!?" Deacon shouted.

"Deacon! Listen too yourself."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"NO! I DIDN'T!" the General lied, hoping it was enough too convince Deacon.

The General than sees tears run down from his shades. Deacon falls too the ground and weeps. The General Hugs Deacon while he continues too cry with his tears hitting the sun-cooked concrete road.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Hunt begins

Hours after Desdemona was brought to Boston Airport, the leader for the now shattered Railroad is chained from her hands too her legs and is kept inside a cold metal room with only one locked from the outside metal door in the Boston Airport ruins that have been recently cleared of ghouls. Desdemona's wound was patched by a scribe too stop her from bleeding to death, she remains siting on the ground on the left side of the room. She continues to remain sitting still, taking small breaths and making sure to show no sign of panic out of believing that the brotherhood is somehow watching her every movement inside the metal room.

The door opens from the outside of the metal room, from the door Elder Maxon enters the room, he stands firm and looks down at the unresponsive Desdemona still sitting on the icy cold ground with her body still bound in chains.

"Comfortable?" Maxson asked.

"Come closer and I'll show you how comfortable these chains are." Desdemona threatens towards her captive.

Maxson does not react too her threat and remains standing firm above her, however the knight behind him aims his laser rifle at her. Maxson orders the knight too stand down.

"You're a smart woman you know why I still let you live." Said Maxson.

"You will never learn about the Synths the railroad saved."

"Aren't you aware what your people have done!? Every settlement across the commonwealth, hell the continent could have a living dangerous weapon that can go off any day in any settlement because you fools believe these abominations are sentient."

"They are living, breathing beings. They deserve the right to live it doesn't matter if they were born naturally or in a lab!"

"It matters for humanity! The brotherhood of steel will do what is necessary to protect mankind from themselves."

Desdemona chuckles too herself, "I don't care what you have to say, there is no kind of torture you have that will make me betray the synths I swore to protect."

Suddenly a devious smile appears on Maxsons bearded face. "I never said I will torture you. Scribe Neriah, you may now enter."

Senior scribe Neriah enters the room holding a syringe of unknown contents inside.

"Elder Maxson, although the tests we run on this truth serum have been positive, we still don't know if this can cause side effects on humans."

"I am aware of your concern Neriah, but this might be your only chance to test it on a human without testing it on one of our own."

Neriah thinks about what Maxson said for a moment. "Agreed Elder." Neriah orders the knight too hold Desdemona's head as she prepares to inject the truth serum into the captives neck. Desdemona struggles too free her head from the knight's power armour grip but too no prevail. Neriah slowly and carefully moves the syringe's needle into Desdemona's neck.

"This might sting a bit." Neriah mentions as she injects the truth serum into Desdemona.

After the injection was completed the knight lets go of Desdemona's head and both the knight and Neriah back away from Desdemona and wait for the truth serum too kick in.

A few seconds pass and suddenly Desdemona begins to scream in agonizing pain, each time she screams it sounds more deadening and painful than the last. Neriah attempts to help Desdemona's screaming but Elder Maxon holds her back to stop her from interfering with the process of the truth serum. A few minutes later Desdemona stops screaming while still barely conscious. Maxson moves closer and stares into her eyes too check if the captive is still able to respond.

"What's your name?" Maxson asks.

"Desdemona." She answers with no hesitation.

"Who was your predecessor?"

"Thompson."

"Okay, now for the next part I will say a series of numbers and you will tell me the identity behind them, do you understand?"

"I do." Desdemona answers while still in a drugged state.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Boston as the moonlight shines of the ruins of the once the most important cities of the fallen United States, Inside the Combat Zone in Cait's private room Cait while still naked sitting on the side of her bed finishes the last of the bottle of whisky while a sleeping and dorky smiling MacCready wearing nothing but his hat lies next to her. Cait puts her clothing back on and exits her personal room to continue to manage her establishment.

As the enters the main hall adjusting her belt Cait sees only a few drunk dancing people are left while most people have either went home or have blacked out on the tables or floor.

"A bunch of bloody apes these arse-holes are." Cait remarked too herself.

Suddenly she hears the front doors open and sees the General and Deacon enter the Combat Zone. Cait walks quickly towards the two, she takes a good look and see the horror in their eyes.

"I'll get ya two somethin' strong." Cait than heads to the bar too open a bottle of Combat Zone brewed moonshine.

Minutes later as the General, Deacon, and Cait sit on one of the few tables that are not occupied by a blacked out patron. The general tells Cait the whole event that unfolded at the old church.

"Fuckin hell, it's a miracle you two are still here." Cait said too Deacon and the General.

"One thing I don't understand is how they knew where we were hiding."

Cait pours another drink for herself before answering. "Rumours saying that the Brotherhood cunts are using recruits from the Commonwealth as spies and scouts too watch the Miniutemen and find synths."

"So they're going for more discrete methods after all." The General responds.

"I guess one of them tailed you somehow." Deacon said before he chugs down his drink.

As the General takes another sip the pip-boy picks up another radio message from Radio Freedom. The General fiddles with the pip-boy to receive a better reception.

"Attention all Miniutemen. The Brotherhood of Steel have occupied the following settlements. Kingsport Lighthouse, and Croup Manor. The Settlement of Sceptical Island is currently under siege with 150 minutemen desperately holding the settlement from the brotherhood onslaught."

"Shit, they're trying to take the civilians as hostages." Said the general in a concerned tone.

"Then you need to get a major victory" replied Deacon.

"That and I need to form a new army"

"you still have that robot army" Deacon said.

"it's not enough against the brotherhood."

"With the remnants?" Cait asked.

"Not just them. I need to find some allies."

"If ya thinking of asking the raiders for help, good fucking luck too ya!"

"No I'm talking about the Super Mutants."

Both Deacon and Cait both choke on their drinks after hearing the most insane idea they have ever heard.

"Those big green dumbasses will kill you before you'll talk to them."

"Maybe not I still have someone I can turn too."

"I hate to tell you this Wanderer but no one knows where Strong is."

"I got a good Idea where he is, Cait wake up my Captain. Deacon you're coming with me, you're good with making crap up and convincing people."

"Oh that's so sweet" Deacon said sarcastically.

Cait leaves the Table too wake up her recent booty call. The General finishes the glass of Moonshine and puts on the blue jacket.

"It's time to go to war."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Only the Strongest

The Next morning The General, Deacon, MacCready, and Cait leave the Combat Zone too find Strong. Cait leaves the Combat Zone with one of her employees while informing her guards to be alert in case of trouble.

With the Four leaving MacCready asks Cait a question. "Are you sure you should be leaving your Business in someone else's hands?"

"Don't worry about it, I told my guards too shoot that runt if he tires anything fuckin dumb"

"Oh, that's fantastic" MacCready said with a concerned expression on his face.

At the front of the group Deacon, and the General discuss on how The General knows where Strong will be within Boston.

"Look, I know you and Strong had some kind of 'trust' but do you really think you know Strong? Supermutants are known to be a bit unpredictable."

"Supermutuants are also dumb, prideful, territorial, and will always settle in well-fortified structures, Example 'A'; tall buildings. If everything went well for Strong he should be in charge of the tallest building in Boston." The General explains with a mighty vote of confidence.

"Trinity Tower."

"That's right I just hope we can avoid killing most of the mutants in the tower."

Around Spectacle Island light rain falls across the far south of Boston, a squadron of vertibirds continue to circle the Minutemen island stronghold. The brotherhood of steel were able to establish a foothold inside the ruined boat in the south of the island, Sentinel Artemis plans the siege on the island inside the ruined boat. A brotherhood scout enters his command room to address. 

"Ad Victoriam initiate, what's the status of the Miniutemen?"

"Sir, me and the rest of the scouts have not found any structural weakness on their fornications, and judging from the reports from our lancers the minutemen have only 220 armed soldiers that can still fight."

"Any chance of their ammunition supply running low?"

"The lancers report they don't not seem to see them low on any supplies that we know of so far sir."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

The initiate salutes the Sentinel and leaves the command room. Moments later Artemis orders his field officers into his command room to discuss plans for attack.

"Brothers as you know Spectacle Island has proven too be full of the best soldiers the commonwealth has ever produced."

"You sound like you respect them" Knight Lance regards

"I do, which is why I have been sent here too lead the battle on this island, as much as I am good with a laser rifle we need to find a tactical advantage against the minutemen."

"I say we attach some mini nukes on the vertibirds and drop it on those filthy toy soldiers!"

"Knight Rys! That will not help our situation. The minutemen have already destroyed a handful of vertibirds and Elder Maxson has made it clear that we will not follow the same mistakes that caused the Great War."

"Sir, We have the air support, better armour, and better weapons. What do those toy soldiers have?"

"They have experience Rys. I see this meet needs to be held in another time, you're all dismissed."

As the officers leave the command room only lance remained with the Sentinel.

"Do you need something Knight Lance?"

"Yes sir, what I'm about to say will sound like it is mutiny."

Artemis leans forward on the table glaring down at Lance. "You have my attention."

"Sentinel Artiemis, a former member of the defunct Lyon's pride, served under Sarah Lyons before and during her time as an Elder. Many of the knights consider you the elite of the elites."

"Are you going to tell me about this mutiny or did you just want to kiss my ass?"

"I want you to be part of a new movement within the brotherhood."

Artemis turns silent, his eyes widen in shock, not a single muscle moves through his body. Lance remains silent as well with a face of determination on him though deep inside himself fear runs rampant across his body.

"So the rumours were true, there is an attempting coup."

"It's not a coup sir, the Lyonists simply want the war to end and return to the capital wasteland and continue to help the local population."

"I thought you were aware of this lance, all those years ago I planned to abandon the brotherhood for the outcasts."

"But you didn't, because deep down you knew what Elder Lyons was doing was right. You knew that leaving people in the wasteland, people like me will make the brotherhood no better than the Enclave all those years ago, you gave a fuck."

"This is different Lance, you and I both know we would follow Sarah too the deepest depths of hell. The age of Lyons is gone we must obey Elder Maxson. I am willing not to turn you in since we have served in the Pride but only if you turn yourself in and admit your mistakes."

"Artemis please understand, the institute is destroyed the synths are near-extinct. The only reason we're fighting is because of Maxson's hatred towards at general that turned against us because of seeing our 'true face'. The world needs the Brotherhood of Steel but we will not accomplish anything here."

Artemis remains quiet as he leans off the table; the command room once again falls into utter silence as the light rain pours through the ships holes.

The General and the companions arrive at the entrance of trinity tower, home of the biggest super mutant group in South Boston. As the General's group enter the lobby of the tower five super mutants fire on the group from the top balcony.

"DIE, PUNY HUMANS." Shouted one of the super mutants.

"Well this is some great fukin situation you got us in." Cait said sarcastically.

MacCready readies his sniper rifle at the Super mutants until he sees the General signalling to 'hold firing', MacCready hesitantly follows the General's order.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Deacon asks.

The General thinks for a moment until an insane idea pops into the General's mind.

The General than shouts out. "ME HERE TO DELIVER MILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS!"

Suddenly the super mutants stop shooting and they begin too mutter among themselves. Suddenly one of the super mutants shouts out towards The General.

"YOU PUNY HUMAN THAT SHOWED STRONG MILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS!?"

"errr-YES I AM PUNY BLUE HUMAN! I HAVE GIVEN STRONG THE MILK!"

"PUNY BLUE HUMAN FRIEND TOO STRONG CLAN, PUNY BLUE HUMANS CLAN IS ALSO FRIENDS WITH STRONG CLAN!"

"When the fuk did we become your clan!?" Cait said.

"Shh, just play along Cait. WE HERE TO MEET STRONG TO GIVE HIM MORE HUMAN KINDNESS!"

"STRONG AT TOP TOWER! WE TELL BROTHERS NOT TOO SHOOT AT PUNY HUMANS."

The Super mutant announces the arrival of the General and the rest through the trinity towers intercom. The General's 'Clan' take the elevator to the top floor of the Tower, as the elevator door opens, Strong himself greets his human friends along with his clan.

"Strong Clan and Strong welcomes Strong's puny human friend and friends to Tower!"

The Super mutants of Strong Clan cheer for the General's arrival with the rest of the General's companions looking in dismay from the unusual behaviour of the super mutants.

"Strong wishes to receive milk of human kindness for Strong Clan."

"Yes Strong you will get it, but I have some grim news friend. The brotherhood of steel has been attacking my clan and have been stealing from us."

The super mutants gasp in anger towards the brotherhood of steel; many of the super mutants begin to shout in fury

"Robot men steal milk of human kindness from friends!"

"We crush stupid robot humans and take back milk!"

Strong silences his clan so that he can speak. "Strong and Strong Clan will help friend's clan against metal robot men. But friend of strong must first prove that friend of strong is strongest."

"Sure thing, does that mean we fight each other?" the General asks.

"No Blue friend, needs to fight and kill Joe."

The Super mutants begin to chant the name 'Joe'.

"Deal! So where's joe?"

Strong escorts The General along with the companions to a hole in a wall of the tower, Strong points down to the ground below. The general looks down and sees a gigantic Mutated Hound inside a crude cage. The General begins to turn white, as Cait looks down too see she sarcastically says to the General.

"try not to die too fast."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Blue vs Green

Outside of the Trinity tower the members of Strong Clan encircle the mutant hound Joe still inside the crude cage while Strong with the general riding on top of Strong's shoulders too be praised by Strong Clan while the General's companions stand behind the Mutant crowd to avoid being seen my the large mutant beast.

The General waves and smiles despite the general's inner mind continuing too scream out of pure terror. Strong puts the General down facing Joe; He also nudges the general towards the beast a little bit. The General turns around too ask Strong a question.

"Is this the only way to convince your clan too fight the Brotherhood?"

"Strong told stories of Strong's human friend killing giant mirelurks and behemoths. Strong Clan respect strong warriors."

"Right, obviously." The General nervously said.

Seeing no other alternative the general readies to take on the best with a laser rifle by the general's side.

"You can do this, you've killed bigger, with a Fatman, not a small energy rifle. Oh Crap."

A Supermutant opens the cage and Joe bursts out with its sharp rotten teeth ready to shred the general into its next meal. The General opens fire on Joe hoping to blind the beast, one of the shots hits Joe in the eye but this only achieved in angering the mutated beast much more. Joe lunges at the general but the General's size proves to be a good advantage as the General jumps away from the attack just barely. The crowd make the circle bigger Cait, MacCready and Danse look ahead afraid for the general's survival.

"The General will pull through right? I mean this isn't usual for any of us right?" MacCready asked hoping for any answer of relief.

"I've seen Wanderer take on an Army of synths armed with nothing but a kitchen knife, it will be alright" Danse answered.

MacCready smiled for a second before beginning to question if Danse is telling the truth.

The General sprints away from Joe while staying in the circle in hopes to tire down the mutant hound, unfortunately the general looks back and sees Joe picking up speed with its mouth wide open, with its tongue sticking out and drool falling onto the remains of the tar laid road of Boston. As the General begins too close speed and passing by Cait, the general although did not hear what Cait said entirely heard her say.

"Grenade!"

The General reaches into the blue jackets inside pocket and finds a plasma grenade. The General is surprised and thrill about its discovery, the General suddenly stopped and turned towards Joe. The Crowd cheers while the General's companions look in terror. The General while still running removes the grenades pin, and throws the grenade at the beast. Joe foolishly believes the grenade is some sort of treat or possibly a ball jumps for it and gulps it up, the general jumps forward and rolls forward to reduce the impact damage and too dodge underneath Joe. The General succeeds the attempt, the Plasma grenade explodes Inside Joe, causing the beast too vomits out plasma goo and causing its body too burn up. The general delivers the finishing shots with the laser rifle killing the giant beast.

The cheering crowd turns silent for a minute; The General takes this opportunity to climb on top of the dead beast and while doing a mighty poser says too the Strong Clan.

"I AM STRONGEST OF STRONG CLAN!"

The Supermutants including the general's companions cheer. Strong walks towards the General with a large smile and with tears in his eyes.

"Puny blue human killed Joe, human is strongest. Strong and Strong Clan will fight metal men!"

The general slides off Joe in front of Strong. "Together we can prove the commonwealth we are the strongest."

Suddenly the General's pip-boy begins to pick up a radio message from radio freedom.

"What is blue humans, wrist doing?" Strong asked.

"I'm getting a message." The General answered as the General riddle with the pip-boys reception.

Seconds later the message from radio freedom becomes crystal clear with the message voiced my Colonel Preston Garvey.

"THE BROTHERHOOD IS ATACKING! ALL NEAR BY MINITEMEN HEAD TO THE CASTLE!"

The last feelings of joy from the General disappear and are replaced by fear and determination.

"We are going back to the Castle."

The General's companions appear nearby when they heard the message from the pip-boy.

"Aye, we're comin too."

"It's about time I give the Brotherhood some payback."

"Whenever you're ready general."

"Strong and his Clan will help."

"No Strong, not yet we should not let the brotherhood know about you yet. Just start by attacking their patrols for now, I'll let you know when the real battle starts."

Strong nods in agreement to the General's plan. The General faces towards the rest and reloads the laser rifle.

"Welcome to the frontlines."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Birth of Liberty

The roars of the vertibirds dominated the sky with their never ending hail of gunfire raining down on the Minutemen of the old American fort. Many of those that escape death from above hide within the old fort walls with Colonel Preston holding a valiant defence against the brotherhood ground forces that currently occupy the Castle courtyard. A panicked private runs towards Preston too deliver a current report.

"Sir! The Armory is barely holding, the men are down too there last ammo."

"Then we will use our last resort. Activate the Minute-bots."

In the Castle courtyard the knights maintain their position until the Paladin-commander receives a new order from Elder Maxson through her helmets intercom.

"New orders from Maxson just came in we're pulling back to the landing zone!"

The knights are confused by the order; however an order that came from the Elder must be question no matter what. As the Knights begin to pull back custom built automatrons with painted Minutemen on them storm from the castle and attack the knights. Preston charges with the castle's minutemen against the brotherhood. The knights attempt to return to the Landing zone only for them to be ambushed from behind by the General and a small group of reinforcements.

"They're boxed in, charge!" The General shouted.

Many of the vertibirds carrying the last of the Brotherhood knights flee before a few of them are shot down by rocket launchers and assaultron head lasers. The Miniutemen cheer for their victory, Cait, Deacon, and MacCready meet with Preston too celebrate.

"You have no idea how happy I am too seeing you guys again."

"Aww, you still remember us Prestin"

"How do you even know this is really me?"

"Ah ignore them Colonel, it's been a crazy few days."

As everyone celebrates only the General remained concerned looking towards the might Brotherhood airship that still lingers above Boston Airport. Preston walks towards the general confused why he is not noticing any sense of joy for their victory.

"Are you okay General?"

"This felt too easy, the brotherhood only sent one wave of knights at the Castle?"

"Must have been an advanced recon team."

"It was too big to be a recon team. It's too small to be a full size attack forc-"

The General suddenly sees something moving from the airport, something large. The large object suddenly jumps into the water and begins moving towards the Castle. Preston also sees the large object walking towards them, all feeling of joy escape from Preston.

"Where's my son?"

"In the basement, with Dogmeat."

"Get our artillery to ready to fire and tell the men too gret their hands on all explosive weapons and ready for a bloodbath against that!"

"What is it though?"

"Liberty Prime."

Preston shouts too all of the Minutemen to ready for Liberty prime's arrival too the castle. The assultrons, sentries and heavily armed soldier ready to open fire on top of the castle walls with Preston leading the wounded into the Castle basement. The north roof under the direct command of the general with Ronnie Shaw commanding the south roof ready themselves for the old American titan.

"LIBERTY PRIMES PRIMARY WEAPONS, READY! OBJECTIVE REMOVES SIGNS OF COMMUNISM FROM FORT INDEPENDCE"

"OPEN FIRE"

The Minutemen and the bots fire everything at the giant metallic titan, sadly their attacks barely dents Liberty Primes armour. Liberty Prime moves closer and fires its beams at the Castle roof wiping out most of the defenders. The General puts up and fires a Fatman at Liberty Prime. The mini nuke hits its target but fails to stop it from coming closer, Liberty prime seeing it as nuclear retaliation, removes a nuke from its back. The General shouts for everyone to take cover, Liberty Prime throws the nuke like a football and the nuke explodes on the castles south wall killing many of the defenders.

"FORT INDEPENDCE IS NEAR COMPLETELY LIBERATED BY CHINESE COMMUNISTS!"

The General while kneeling in fear begins to have an insane idea than the general says.

"If it worked on the Constitution, than maybe."

Suddenly The General stands back up and yells out at the metallic titan.

"LIBERTY PRIME! SCAN ME!"

Liberty Prime faces the general and proceeds to scan. Moments later Liberty Prime begins to speak.

"SCANING COMPLETE! TARGET IS AMERICAN!?"

"Yes, you are taking Americans for the communists!"

"PROCESSING NEW INFORMATION! PROCESSING! PROCESSING COMPLETE! LIBERTY PRIME HAS BETRAYED THE AMERICAN WAY OF LIFE! LIBERTY PRIME HAS ALLOWED ITSELF TOO BE HIJACKED BY CHINESE COMMUNISTS! LIBERTY PRIME MUST SACRIFCE SELF TOO SAVE THE AMERICAN DREAM!"

Liberty prime moves away from the heavily damaged Fort than proceeds to enter into deeper water until its whole body would no longer be able to be seen on the surface. The general continues to watch the sea until a large explosion of water rises from the sea. The general unable to find words simply remove and place the hat over the chest too pay respect.

"You should have been with us."

Preston enters the courtyard and finds a badly burnt Ronnie Shaw lying on top of the castle rubble. Preston runs over too her and tries to move her.

"Ronnie! Please!"

Ronnie begins too cough out her own blood "I'm…not dead….yet."

Preston smiles for a moment but it quickly disappears as her wounds begin to overcome her.

"I NEED A MEDIC" Preston shouted.

Ronnie places her shivered burnt hand on Prestons shoulder and smiles at him.

"You…did…good…Colonel."

Her words touched Preston but he then sees the light of her eyes disappear into the unknown darkness. Preston desperately calls for a medic even though Ronnie lies dead in his arms. The General simply continues to look at the Airport, the general suddenly sees a large vanguard of vertibirds leaving the airport and the Prydwen. Some of the vertibirds fly above the ruined Castle as an act to show their superiority the Vertibirds than begin to descend across Boston.

Shaun along with Dogmeat, Cait, Deacon and MacCready see the General rallying the survivors to the castle's courtyard. Shaun runs towards the General and the two give each other a hug.

"I missed you son" the general begins to cry a little

"I knew you'd be back."

Dogmeat shows up and licks the General's face.

"yes, yes I missed you too Dogmeat"

Dogmeat barks with joy, the general pats Dogmeat's head for a second and stands back up too talk to the troops.

"Soldiers, I want you all to remember this day, this is the day the Brotherhood have truly beaten us."

The Minutemen including the General's companions are shocked for what they have just heard.

"But, I also want all of you want to remember something else on this day, though now the Brotherhood have shown us they now rule Boston, they have not stopped us. We will show these metal heads from Washington why Boston is the birth place of a people's revolution. We will show that no advanced technology and stop us. We will show them what our Ancestors showed too and empire long ago. WE WILL NOT FUCKING SURRENDER!"

The Minutemen cheer for their General, Preston walks towards the general asks a question.

"So what's out next move?"

"We still need the help of the Institute remnants."

"So where do we go now?"

"We will march, too where this all began for us."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Steel terror

The Siege of Spectacle Island comes to an end with the Brotherhood of Steel claiming victory over the Minutemen's island stronghold. The surviving Minutemen are rounded up and kept on constant guard by several of the Brotherhood knights. Sentinel Artemis along with Knight Lance watch from the distance as they make plans for the Lyonists movement.

"So I heard Maxson sent Liberty prime against Fort Independence but was destroyed."

"Yes sir, though I heard the battle severely crippled their communications"

"So do you think the General will surrender?"

"I seriously doubt that, sir."

"Yeah, you Vault dwellers never seemed to learn the meaning of surrender."

Lance smiles with a slight sense of pride "no, we do not."

Suddenly Lance and Artemis hear a laser rifle going off and some of the Minutemen shouting in fear Artemis and lance run towards the ruckus while still in their power armour, they see a dead minuteman on the ground with a brotherhood initiate in Power armour saluting his Leader.

"Sentinel, I have successfully eliminated a synth spy."

"MURDERER! THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" A minuteman soldier shouted at the Initiate.

"Your brother was a synth infiltrator trained to kill all of us!"

"HE HAS BLED FOR ME AND FOR THE COMMWEALTH TO TIN BASTARD!"

The Initiate aims his rifle at the shouting prisoner "than you will bleed too."

Artemis grabs the initiate rifle and punches him with his power armour fist into the Initiate's chest, though the power absorbed most of the damage, the bit that hit the initiates flesh causes horrid pain inside his stomach.

"I demand to know who gave you an order too fire on these prisoners!" Artemis shouted.

"He was a Synth, his face matched the holotapes. I simply did what was right." The Initate gets back up.

"And yet you did not come to me, your superior officer too confirm your information!? Step out of your armour."

"But Sentinel, I was doing-"

"NOW!"

The Initiate steps out of his power armour, Artemis remains in his power armour with his helmet off.

"You are suspended from wearing your power armour for 1 week and will immediately return too Boston airport and remain there until your suspension comes to an end."

"ye-yes…sir" the Initiate salutes and is escorted by an armoured knight to a nearby vertibird. Lance talks too Artemis.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"It doesn't matter, synth or not, I will not tolerate executing prisoners of war. I guess you are right Lance, we need to make a difference once again".

Inside Goodneighbour two brotherhood knights, not wearing their power armour but are heavily armed enter the Third rail with Ham watching the two

"Brotherhood of steel, we wish to meet the owner of this establishment, ghoul."

"Oh you mean Hancock? He's downstairs listening to the live music. Oh and please don't fire off your fancy lasers in here. We don't want another bloodbath here."

In the Third Rail's lounge Hancock sits at his favourite chair listen to the live music while inhaling a batch of Jet. The Knights enter the lounge room and find Hancock.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hancock."

Hancock tells the singer to be silent with a wave of his hand, he then sniffs the last of the jet and gets out of his chair too face the knights.

"Well this is a pleasure to meet too members of the brotherhood of Steel in my humble establishment."

"We are here because we believe is Synth is hiding in this place."

"A Synth!? Ahh those institute fuckers, don't worry you have my full support because what do we do too synths?"

"Kill them!" shouted a drifter.

"You get a box of Jet!"

The knights completely puzzled by Hancock's behaviour stay focused on their objective in Goodneighbour.

"Listen we wish too met with the singer of the Third Rail if that's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, no trouble at all. Sweetheart, can you please come here and meet these two fine knights."

The singer leaves her stage and meets with the knights and Hancock.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name's Juliet"

A knight goes through a holotapes on his brotherhood issued pipboy while the other asks Juliet questions.

"How long have you been working at the Third Rail?"

"A few years now, I love the sensation I get when I sing too these amazing people here."

"See, isn't she a sweet flower?"

The Knight looks at the knight with the pipboy and simply shacks his head.

"Well we are sorry for wasting your time. Hancock, Julie".

"Feel free to comeback at any time"

The knights leave the Third Rail.

"How did I do, Hancock?"

"You did great kid, here's your payment and I got Ham too give you a box of psycho."

"Oh good, my stash was running low." Julie leaves the Third Rail and Hancock walks over to the bar too chat with Whitechapel Charlie.

"Hancock, ya know I think you're a right bloke, but I'm concerned about magnolia and if those Brotherhood twats comeback-"

"You've got nothing to worry about Charlie, magnolia will be safe, and if the brotherhood decide to come too our humble little town, well we'll make sure they will get a clear message about coming back. Now, where's my mentats?"

"It's in your pocket, mate."

Inside Diamond City Piper sits the noodle stand as Nick valentine keeps her company after learning about the events at the Castle.

"I wouldn't worry about Blue, Kid. We've both seen that crazy vault dweller survive almost anything."

"I know Nick, but it's just terrifying too think that Blue might actually be dead."

Nick pats Piper on the shoulder too give her comfort.

"You know, for being made out of plastic and wires, you're easy too warm up too."

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka?"

"Takahashi agrees with me."

Nick simply smiles. Suddenly the two hear the sounds of vertibirds circling above Diamond City, Many of the Minutemen inside the city prepare themselves for battle.

"We have to get you out of here Nick."

"I agree"

Piper and Nick meet with the platoon of Minutemen making a makeshift barricade near the Diamond city plantations.

"Captain, I need to speak to you."

"Sorry Miss Piper, my men don't have time for an interview."

"Oh so you assume I'm only about getting the latest scoop of anything!?"

"Piper, let me try. Captain, we need to leave the city, if you stay, you and your men will all be slaughtered in seconds."

"Then we will die."

A private interjects into the conversation "Actually sir, me and some of the other guys think retreating will be best option."

"Listen to the kid, Captain." Nick responds

Captain thinks for the moment until he hears the march of giant metal footsteps from Diamond city's main gate.

"Alright fine, we'll retreat. But how do we escape from here?"

Nick looks at Piper.

"Oh, I know a spot, follow me."

Piper leads Nick and the Diamond city Minutemen towards a secret escape hatch south of Diamond city. The Minutemen and Nick enter the hatch while Piper remains above ground.

"Piper, come one!"

"In a moment, I need to find my sister, wait at the exit."

Nick nods and closes the hidden hatch. Piper runs to the school too find her sister, she sees two knights in power armour walking towards her direction, she tires too look inconspicuous at the Knights, she successfully passes them by and reaches the school. Piper enters the school too find her sister Nat being questioned by an unarmoured paladin. Nate and the Paladin look at Piper, while she herself becomes frozen in fear.

"You!" shouted the Paladin.

Piper charges at the Paladin and knocks him out with a punch, though it successfully knocked out the Paladin, Piper's hand is bruised.

"Well there goes my good writing hand. Nat!"

"Piper!"

The two hug each other. "Did the jerk hurt you?"

"Nope, he asked me about you and I told him to shove."

"That's my sister. Okay let's go."

Nat and Piper exit the school, only to see the two knights that Piper passed have returned and know who she is. Piper grabs Nat's hand and the two begin running towards the hatch avoiding the knights. More and more knights appear chasing the two across every street. Piper begins to realise that the two of them will not be able to reach the escape route. Piper kneels down too look directly at Nat.

"Nat, theirs a hatch south of here, it will lead outside. Nick will be their waiting for you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going too distract the knights and meet you at the escape route."

"No you won't" tears begins to drop down from Nat's eyes.

Piper kisses her sister on her forehead he begins to cry a bit too, "Go to the escape hatch, go with Nick, remember that I will love you."

Nat leaves Piper to escape from Diamond City, Piper get the knight's attention and they precedes too chase after her. Moments later Piper is cornered by the Armoured Knights the Paladin that Piper knocked out appears from behind the knights and looks at the cornered reporter.

"How are you today, Miss wright?"

"How's your face?"

The Paladin's face turns slightly red, he then cuffs pipers hands and escorts her with the other knights too the main gate. Piper and the paladin get on board the Vertibird and fly towards Boston Airport.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Long March

By the orders of the General, the Miniutemen were ordered to scatter across Boston and travel in small groups to fool the Brotherhood to believe that their numbers have diminished. The General, Colonel Gravey and MacCready meet inside a ruined building deep inside the streets of Boston with the soldiers from the Castle hiding under shelter from vertibirds and the rain.

"It seems risky, General. You going back too Sanctuary, don't they know you came from a Vault."

"They know I came from a Vault, not Vault 111. As far as they know I'm from Vault 87 and theirs's a chance they believe I could be going there."

"I met with some of the scouts that were in west Boston, they're saying that they boosted patrols and movement Around Diamond city."

"The city is under siege!?"

"No, General, they're just said the Brotherhood is watching over them."

"That means Diamond city must have fallen to their occupation."

"That means."

"We can only hope that Nick, Piper and the Minutemen got out."

A Miniuteman enters the building alerting the General, Preston and MacCready.

"General, our sentries spotted more Miniutemen!"

"Are they the scouts?"

"No, they look like they're from Diamond city."

"Well what do you know Preston, looks like Nick and the General's Girlfriend got out just fine." Said MacCready as he pats Prestons shoulder.

The General rushes out of the building even with the rain pouring down. The General and the rest of the castle Minutemen meet with their brothers in arms. The General cuts through the crowd and finds Nick with Nat. The General regains poseur and walks towards Nick.

"Partner" said nick as he puffs his lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Nick, I'm glad to see you're still brea-functioning."

"I guess I can fool you into thinking I'm alive huh."

"I guess so." The General looks down and sees Nat expressing sadness and concern. "Hey Nat, are you okay?"

Nat looks up and the General sees her eyes have grown puffy. The General's face begins to turn lightly white fearing for the worse. The General stands up and looks at Nick.

"The Brotherhood took Piper."

The General is shaken, every nerve across the general's body begin too slightly flinch out of anger and fear. Within a few short seconds the Generals face turns from pale too red.

"I need 10 men to capture a vertibird and 1000 men too burn that fucking airport down."

"Partner, you need to calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! FIRST DANSE NOW PIPER, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SCARFACED FUCKER AND EVERY METAL FUCKER IN THAT AIRSHIP!"

Nick punches the General in the stomach, the Minutemen raise their weapons at Nick, Nat stands in front of Nick too protect him. The General stands back up after recovering from Nick's punch and orders the soldiers too lower their weapons.

"I deserved that!"

"You did."

Preston and MacCready exit from the building seeing the Minutemen swarming around Nick and the General.

"We should not be gathering outside." Preston says out of concern.

"Yeah, yeah your right. HEY GENERAL! Should we go inside before a vertibird sees us?"

The general nods and orders the Minutemen to go back into hiding.

"We better give Nat some shelter."

"Agreed partner."

Nick, Nat and the General return to the inside of the building with Preston and MacCready already inside.

Nat and Shaun place upstairs with Dogmeat to keep them company.

"Alright nick, I know you were against this the first time, but I need to know where the rest of the scientists are."

Nick lights another cigarette and answers the question. "I am still against getting the remnants involved in this war, but I know when to let go of my pride before I let it destroy me. All I can tell you is that when I took the remainder of the scientists from Diamond city to Sanctuary, Curie told me she will personally escort these scientists to a new hiding place. She never told me where it is but Curie is the one you need to find."

"And that means that I need to return to Sanctuary."

"you should at least have from back up." Said Preston.

"Colonel, you know what I have been through; you saw what I can achieve. In the Meantime, I think it's about time somebody gets a promotion."

MacCready nudges Preston in anticipation.

"For your constant endurance and helping to revive the Minutemen today, I hereby promote Preston Gravely too General."

Preston is in complete shock with MacCready hugging Preston for his promotion.

"So what now the Minutemen now have two Generals?" Nick asked.

"More or less, but in my time we had a rank for a General that was above all generals. So I will hereby promote myself to General of the United Armies."

"But we still have to call you the General? Cause calling you the General of the united armies sounds like a mouth full."

"Yes MacCready, I just felt while I am gone Preston here will continue to lead our forces in the East, while I reorganise out forces in the east."

"And what of the North and South?" Nick asked.

MacCready Interjects "Oh, some of the scouts from the north said many of the forces in the north reorganised and are under the command of some guy called Longfellow."

"Old Longfellow is here?" The General asks astonishing.

"If the Miniutemen are following him, I guess we are in a better situation than we thought."

The small force of Brotherhood knights in Salem have been quickly defeated by Old Longfellow and his forces of Far Harbour volunteers, Minutemen, and Atom Zealots.

Longfellow has a conversation with one of the captured knights inside the old church while his forces set up a defence in case of a brotherhood attack.

"So you are a member of the Brotherhood of steel, right?"

"I am Knight Rix, I serve for the-"

"Okay okay I get it. Listen here son I have one question for you and you need to answer honestly, do you have any whisky on you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the moon rises and the streets of Boston becomes littered of radioactive monsters and raiders, Piper Wright with her hands chained together is escorted to the lower levels of the Boston Airport. The knight opens the cell door and shoves Piper into her new prison. The knight locks the door Piper looks around the low-light cell, looking for any way out.

"Suddenly I miss my private cell at Diamond City Security office."

Piper than spits out a lockpick and carefully grabs it from her mouth, a few miniutes later Piper successfully removes her chains as it falls to the ground creating a loud bang in the room. Piper suddenly sees something moving in the dark corner of the cell, armed with nothing but the chains, she begins to use it as a small whip, slowly twrilling and section of the chain towards the thing in the dark corner in the cell.

"Please don't be feral"

Out of the dark Desdemona slowly walks out, though she appears physically Piper notices that her mental health is beyond broken as if her very mind was torn right out of her by force. Piper slowly puts the chain down to avoid bring the knights attention, she then quickly wlaks toward Desdemona who begins to shake, Piper lifts her head and sees Desdemona's eyes have become bloodshot and her face is pale as if she looks like a vampire from a pre-war film.

"What did they do to you?"

"I…I killed them. I killed them all."

Piper is confused and slightly afraid but continues to question Desdemona. "What are you talking about? Who did you kill?"

Desdemona hesitates for a moment and then answers. "I told the Brotherhood everything. They know the locations of the Synths and the remaining Railroad."

"Did they hurt you."

"They put something in me. It made me talk."

Desdemona begins to cry her eyes become redder with her tears flowing down from her eyes to the bottom of her pale cheeks. Piper instantly hugs Desdemona and whispers to her.

"We will make the Brotherhood pay for this."

On the upper levels of the Boston Airport Brotherhood knights escort a number of Minutemen prisoners of war to the newly built holding cells. As the last of the prisoners is placed inside the holding cell Paladin Lance talks to Knight Sergeant Gavil.

"Is it possible for Logistics to feed these prisoners, Sergeant?"

"We shouldn't be facing any food problems for the next year or so, though I doubt Maxon would approve us feeding the enemy."

"They surrendered to us the least we can do is prove to them we are not monsters."

"I'll talk to Maxon, but I can't promise on them having a buffet every night."

"Thanks."

As Lance is about to leave Gavil stops him and asks the Paladin one question.

"Is it true theirs's some conspiracy happening inside the Brotherhood?"

Lance slowly turns around to face Gavil. "What are you talking about?"

"Some of my people have heard whispers from some of the knights that returned from the Siege of Spectacle Island and the recent assaults on the Railroad safe houses, some group called the Lyonists."

Lance remains silent for the moment and responds. "Probably just some old timer dreaming about the days before Arthur Maxson."

"What like you?"

"well…yeah I was in the Brotherhood when Elder Maxon and his daughter were in charge, but I know that Maxon is the future and I will follow him till my dying Breath."

"Well I'm glad to hear that from you" Said a sudden voice behind Lance.

Lance turns around and both Gavil and Lance are shocked to see Elder Maxson, both lance and Gavil Salute.

"Ad Victorium." Shouted both lance and Gavil.

Maxson tells orders the two too be at ease and walks towards them.

"I came down here to inspect the cells and the prisoners, and I decided to meet with the logistics division."

"Well sir, I'm here talking with Knight Sergeant Gavil about our food."

"Is there a problem with our food supplies?" Maxson asks.

Gavil answers quickly. "No sir, Paladin Lance simply requested me to ask you about feeding out prisoners."

Maxson looks at Lance, Lance fears that Maxson would chew him out instead Maxson slightly smiles. "You have made an excellent request Paladin. Knight Sergeant Gavil I want you to prepare a ration for the prisoners, we will show them that we are not conquers but their liberators."

"I will organise the rations immediately sir." Gavil salutes Elder Maxson and returns to the supply depot.

Maxson turns is attention directly at Lance, his small smile disappeared quickly and is replaced with a grim expression.

"Paladin Lance, are you aware of the Lyonists?"

Lance quickly answers to avoid suspicion "many of the knights have begun talking about some ludicrous secret group within the brotherhood, sir."

Maxson ponders for the moment. "It might be just nonsense, but I can't afford their being a chance of a schism within the Brotherhood not while we have most of Boston under our control."

"Sir I must ask what is the long term plan for our control over Boston and the Commonwealth?"

"You and I both know that since the Brotherhood have Arrived in the Capital Wasteland, it was a long and hard battle. But the Brotherhood endured, we endured, in the end the Capital Wasteland is now a bastion of hope for the east coast of the former United States."

"I agree, but DC and Boston are nothing alike. The people here or not disorganised or mostly savages."

"That is true, but the longer we let them linger here without being watched the more likely that they will repeat the mistakes that ended the old world. And as long as I live the future of humanity will survive, under my guidance."

Within the outskirts of the city of Boston the General and remainder of the Minutemen from the Castle continue to keep to the shadows, avoiding any Vertibirds the might appear. The general begins writing on small pieces of Paper and gives one to each Officer, Including Preston and MacCready with instructions.

"I have wrote down the locations that you and the men must go too, once their you will have one week to reorganise your battalions and then you head to the second location I wrote on the paper."

The Generals officers agree and begin organising their battalions. Preston then asks the General a question.

"General, will you still be locating the Institute scientist?"

"I will, in the mean time I want you to lead a guerrilla war on the Brotherhood."

"Gorilla war?"

The General blanks out for the moment and then starts talking again "Do you know the term Hit-and-run?"

"Oh that's what you mean. Don't worry then, I know the best soldiers for that."

As the newly appointed General Preston prepares to move out his Soldiers the general turns too the last group of people left, them Being Cait, Nick, Deacon, Dogmeat, Nat, and Shaun.

"Nick, I want you to take Nat and Shaun to The Mechanist's lair, they'll be safe with Isabel."

"So a robot goes to a robot factory." Said Nick as he takes a puff from his cigarette.

"I knew you'll find the humour in that."

"Who said I found that Funny?"

Cait and Deacon enter into the conversation.

"Oy, what about us?"

"What will we do?"

"You two and Dogmeat will be coming with me to Sanctuary."

An Hour later as the group separates Nick and the kids carefully walkthrough the Boston wastelands towards the Mechanist's lair. As the trio walk and Nick smoking his last cigarette Shaun than asks Nick a question.

"Mr. Valentine, if you're a Synth which means you don't have lungs, why do you smoke?"

"It's because it makes Nick look cool, Duh!" Nat responds

"But cigarettes are bad for people."

"So? My sister smokes and she looks cool."

"Smoking kills"

Shaun and Nat begin to shout at each other with the two eventually beginning to pull each other's hair. Nick finishes his last cigarette and says to himself.

"I knew that Vault Dweller will find a way to punish me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Brotherhood of Steel continues its control over most of the populated areas of Boston. Within Diamond City the Brotherhood converted the diamond city security office into its Base of operations in South Boston and even recruited members of security force and anti-synth civilians into their ranks as new initiates. The Strong Clan carry out skirmishes on the brotherhood and allowing the Minutemen to move from Boston to the outer city regions through their territories.

The General's Party rests at an abandoned red rocket shop looking for food and supplies, Cait discovers a cabinet filled with bottles with only one that contains alcohol. Unfortunately for Cait it is only a nuka cola.

"May make my piss blue, but it's better than nothin'" Cait pops of the bottles cap and proceeds to the drink the nuka cola.

The General sits outside listening through the brotherhood of steels transmissions and writing down their reports. Deacon appears from the red rocket and stands near the General?

"So how is it looking for us Chief?"

"Well if we didn't make an Alliacne with Strong and his Clan, I'm pretty sure Preston would be in a worse situation. Though now the Brotherhood are recruiting locals into their ranks."

"I thought everyone loves the Minutemen."

"Tell that to the Gunners, raiders, and anyone that still hate the Institute."

"Touché, Desdemona still wanted them all dead."

"Yeah I was meaning to ask, how will you rebuild the railroad?"

"Well you familiar with the Defense Intelligence Agency?"

"I may not look it but I am over 200 years old."

"Right, right. Well what if I can make the Railroad into a new spy agency, just like in the old movies. Did you know I was a professional actor?"

"First off, no I don't believe that. Second forming our own spy agency would not be easy, we need a establish government across the Commonwealth."

"But isn't that what we're doing? What do you think will happen once we beat the brotherhood of Steel, everything goes back to normal?"

"Maybe?"

"Chief! Look around you, Boston, the Commonwealth needs somebody to lead them you can do that. Have you ever heard of the CPG? We were so close then, maybe you can do it."

The general sits silently thinking about that Deacon just said, so many thoughts so many what if scenarios played through the General's mind. Suddenly minigun fire from a flying vertibird interrupts the party. The group flee into the Red Rocket and create a makeshift barricade from chairs, tables and anything else that is not nailed to the floor. The Vertibird lands near the Red Rocket and a squad of armoured knights exit from the vertibird, the armoured knights open fire at the party's position. The General's party fires back though the General's Laser Rifle damages one of the knights Both Deacon's and Cait's ballistic weapons barely make a dent on the Knights armour. The General pulls out three pulse grenades and give one grenade to Deacon and Cait.

"On my command. Now!"

The three throw the pulse grenades near the knights, the EMP successfully cripples the knights armour, though the knights are still able the fight the general's party now have the advantage of mobility. Cait charges out first running in a zig zag too avoid the incoming laser shots. Cait with her shotgun runs in front of the closest knight and fires her shotgun point blank at the Knight's helmet. The Shotguns pellet pieces through the knights glass eyes, crippling him, his blood begins too drip from the inside of his helmet as he screams in agony.

"KILL THE RED BITCH!" Shouted in terror one of the knights.

Suddenly the General throws another pulse grenade, successfully taking out two more knights and their armour fails instantly freezing their bodies in place. Deacon and the General charge out from the Red Rocket. Deacon kills the two paralyzed knights and the General finishes off the last knight with a lazer rifle.

"Cocky tin fucks." Cait says looking at a dead knight.

"We need to keep moving then." Says the General while looting fusion cells from the corpses of the brotherhood knights.

Hours passed after the skirmish at the Red Rocket Stop, the cloud block the night sky turning the barren waste of Boston as the perfect cover for the General's party. The general looks on the Pip-boy map with Deacon and Cait following behind and listening for any vertibirds. Suddenly the party stops moving, they hear the sound of footsteps in the distance moving closer to their position. The Party hides and watches the column, to their luck it was a Minutemen patrol. The party appear from their hiding position drawing the attention of the patrol. The General introduces the Party to the patrol.

"I am the General of the Minutemen!"

The Minutemen patrol lower their weapons in relief, the Corporal apaches the General's Party.

"It's an honour to meet you General, we heard about what happened at the Castle and Spectacle Island."

"The Minutemen will not easily broken, I assure you of that. Where are your troops from originally, Corporal?"

"From Cambridge, General."

"Well I say this is good omen for us." Says Deacon.

"But not where we need to be." Cait remarks

"It will do for now. Corporal, escort the three of us with the rest of your men back to Cambridge."

"Offcourse General. We're returning to base men."

The General's party and patrol make their way too Cambridge too rest before continuing to Sanctuary Hills.

Meanwhile in the North-east of Boston Longfellow's army successfully push back the Brotherhood and make their way through the settlements too recruit more troops and resupply. Longfellow himself and a battalion of troops rest at Finch farm. Old Longfellow sitting on an old chair on the makeshift houses front porch shares a bottle of whisky with Abraham Finch sitting next to him, Old Longfellow strikes a conversation with the farmer.

"What's your secret?" Longfellow questions.

"My secret?"

"You look like a man that seen constant death and horror in this world, and yet you have a wife and some kids. You live on a farm, a life that so few of us have never had, why?"

Abraham finishes his glass of whisky and remains silent the then answers Longfellow. "You may call it stupid or foolish but I believe that everything will be better. If it weren't for the Minutemen, by son would of joined those fire obsessed raiders and likely die in a gunfight, or overdosing on some chems. I mean why are you fighting from it looks like a land you don't belong in?"

"I guess I'm also stupid to believe that things will get better. The General certainly seems so, if it weren't for that blue coat wearing Boston dweller, my home would have been a nuclear ghost island."

"So I guess we're both foolish old men."

"Amen." Longfellow refills Abraham's glass and then he adds more whisky in his glass.

"To the Minutemen."

"To you, and your fine wife." Longfellow jokes.


End file.
